deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cod1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pj.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrPacheco101 (Talk) 18:06, October 31, 2010 1st Warning - Totally Unnaceptable Hello Cod1. I noticed two new pages up, called "Osama bin Laden" and "David Koresh", and that YOU created a battle between them. These are evil men and while we do not endorse, sanction, or condone any of the activities of criminals and the llike (i.e. Mafia, I.R.A. and the Medellin Cartel) there is such as thing as crossing the line. Osama bin Laden is evil. Pure and total evil. This is a Wiki meant for fun, light-hearted mock battles. You do not make light of evil, evil men who seek to destroy all that is good and free. That is not acceptable, and I will not tolerate it. I am going to delete those pages, as I did earlier the al_Qaeda airplane battle made by User:Macleanman4. He was warned. You are being warned. Do not make a terrorist/real evil person battle. It is completely unnaceptable and wrong. We will not entertain the notion of terrorists and evil as fun or light-hearted. NO Hitlers. NO Castros (sorry Mexican spider). NO John Wilkes Booth/ And most certainly NO al-Qaeda or bin Laden. That is glorifying in the most evil of ways and is an insult to the brave men and women wo gave their lives trying to protect this country. Don't let it happen again. 01:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Disclaimer I have noticed that you have posted a battle called David Koresh vs. Osama Bin Laden. It is mandatory that you do place this disclaimer on the warriors' articles and your battle. ***DISCLAIMER*** The opinions expressed on this blog only reflect the skills of the warriors and weapons but do not reflect their ideologies. This is only a measure to prevent controversy. Thank you Omnicube1 02:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry hey sory for all the commotion about ur blog u have every right to make a battle like that wether someon likes it or not. I hope TDW didnt offend u too much , we try to stop contrevertial things like this from happening. my deepest apology MrPacheco101 05:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) the Battle although i love the battle im afraid ur gonna have to delete from the blog because ,soley because these guys are not techinacally warriors(although they had build fighting robots and such, they still have not actually have a fighting record or any past affiliation with a warrior status.). so 1st warning delete ur blog, or im gonna have to do it. MrPacheco101 05:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) mw3 wishlist What do you want for Modern Warfare 3? Do you prefer mw2 (like me) or did you like blops? What features you want to return from both games? Here is some of my preferences. 1: Bring back cod 4 sniping, and stopping power! Sniping was ruined in blops, and thats one of the main reasons I like mw2 better, I love sniping, it makes me feel like Predator. It was good in mw2, but they took away some of the fun with quick scopes and aim assists and whatnot. Sniping in cod 4 was beast! 2: Keep the cod points. cod points add a lot of fun to the game, for many reasons. It's nice you don't have to get 4 bajillion kills just to unlock extended mags for the TMP. You can unlock different guns every time you prestige. Wager matches are also pretty fun. 3: make more game types. More game types would be great. Not since the WAW era has there been new game types. Maybe a game type where you could only use snipers, or explosives? The old-school where you picked up weapons and earned perks? Add wager match game types without having to lose cod points? More ideas: a match where there are tons of neutral bomb sites and both teams try to blow them up, the team with the most explosions and defuses wins. A game type where you didnt earn killstreaks but crates were constantly dropping out of the sky. 4: Include swimming in multiplayer. It would be so epic if you could just wait in water with a knife and when someone walked by, pop up and impale them. Obviously, it couldn't be too overpowered. Poor visibilty depending on the condition of the water (i.e. worse in murky water). You couldn't use your gun underwater, and would have a normal switch time when you left. 5: Edit the killstreaks. For one thing, make you be able to cycle through your killstreaks. For another, match your killstreaks to your classes, in case your enemies are doing very well/terrible. 6: Make DLC better. New maps are cool, but the game gets stale a lot slower if you include new things. Maybe new killstreaks, or even guns. Obviously, there not going to be giving any ACR's, Famas's, and 74u's, but something interesting. For killstreaks, maybe some streaks from previous games that weren't included. 7: make destructable environments. Nothing from Bad company or anything, but be able to eventually break through light cover with enough shots, and blow holes in walls with specially designed launchers to breach. That would be a beast launcher to include. 8: make more than one pro perk level. For instance: Sleight of hand: faster reloading. Pro: Faster switch time. Veteran: Faster aim speed. Expert: knife faster. So what do you think? I haven't come up with perks yet, but I'd love to see what you think. I'l let you know when I come up with perks and attachments. Codgod's AUG slaying warehouse is now open! All noobs get in free... with a free date with the grim reaper. 23:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC)